


La Última Pelea

by olivercrossovers



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gay, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers





	

Al verse casi completamente derrotado, Link sabía que todo lo que quedaba era la humillación…  
\- ¡AWWW!... – Gimió por lo alto cerrando los ojos y arrugando su rostro blanquecino, mientras sus cabellos amarillos le cubrían sus expresiones un poco.  
\- Eso es… - Le gruñó una voz detrás de él, mientras era penetrado por la retaguardia. - ¡Gime héroe de Hyrule! ¡Y que todos oigan lo que te estoy haciendo!  
\- ¡Auuu! – Volvió a gemir adolorido el rubio, mientras el cuerpo gigante del hombre moreno seguía embistiéndole por la espalda.  
Ganondorf, era un hombre grande, fornido y de tez muy oscura.  
De grandes brazos, grandes piernas, grandes pectorales, gran nariz y… grande más cosas…  
Lo cual tenían al joven héroe de leyenda, gimiendo con algo de dolor.  
\- Eso… essso es… - Volvió a decir Ganondorf, esta vez algo mas bajo, casi gruñéndolo en la puntiaguda oreja del rubio, probándosela mientras seguía con el vaivén de caderas, mientras escuchaban el choque de sus cuerpos.  
Link, se encontraba acostado boca abajo contra la cama…  
Ninguno de los dos se había quitado las ropas, mas de donde era necesario…  
Solo un poco más abajo que de costumbre el pantalón, eso era todo…  
Las mejillas del rubio estaban sonrojadas…  
Pero no era lo único colorado…  
Allí, bajo su cuerpo… su misma erección se asomaba y frotaba contra el colchón… bastante fuerte y deseosa…  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡AH! – Siguió gimiendo Link en seguida en algunas cuantas estocadas algo más lentas pero profundas de aquel villano.  
\- La verdad muchachito… - Habló Ganon. – Derrotarte fue mil veces mas fácil de lo que pensaba.. – Dijo mientras le halaba de los cabellos y lo seguía penetrando. – Creo inclusive, que sabías lo que venía… y además de eso, lo deseabas… - Le dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.  
Los cabellos de Link, eran suaves y sedosos… un hermoso cabello sin duda alguna…  
El gruesísimo miembro de Ganon se abría paso en el pequeño orificio del rubio.  
\- Ga…non… - Susurró Link algo cansado.  
\- ¡Ven acá! – Dijo el más grande cargándolo por la cintura mientras salía de su traserito.  
Link estaba muy excitado…  
Se le notaba…

Ganon dejó al chico de pie frente a él, mientras que él mismo por su parte, quedó entonces sentado en la cama, con las piernas abiertísimas, incitante y hasta sin vergüenza…

\- Vamos. Lárgate si es lo que quieres. – Le retó. – O siéntate, si es lo que deseas… - Dijo mientras erguía poderoso su miembro de pluralísimos centímetros.  
Ese era un pene por mucho diferente…  
Con cierta dosis de gigantismo…  
Link se mordió un poco el labio, pero finalmente… se decidió…  
\- Jejeje… lo sabía… - Rió victorioso el malvado, cuando el rubio se acercó hasta sus piernas y poco a poco las abrió pasándolas por encima de las de Ganon..  
Los muslos del activo, eran muy grandes.  
Uno solo de ellos, era casi el doble de uno de Link…  
\- Siéntate… - Le ordenó el gigante.  
Link no quiso esperar demasiado y alzándose primero un poco, sujetó el pene de Ganon con su mano, apuntó hasta su propia entrada… lo sintió y…  
\- ¡Ahhhmm!... –  
Le gustaba…  
De verdad que le gustaba como se sentía… A pesar de ese ligero ardor…  
Y de ser éste, su peor enemigo…  
\- Vamos… - Le invitó Ganon. Mientras el traserito de Link se expandía con suma dificultad para irse adentrando semejante órgano.  
Ganondorf le ayudó posando sus manos en la cintura del chico y empujándole hacia abajo, para penetrarle mejor y mas profundamente.  
El calor, dentro de Link era… celestial…  
\- Arrrghh muchacho… - Gruñó. – Siempre quise que vinieses al palacio… y saldar… esta cuenta contigo… - Admitió en su momento el gigante, mientras la sensación de estrechez le embriagaba. – No podría matarte, sin antes… haber cumplido esta… parte…  
Link tomaba iniciativa…  
El mismo determinaba el ritmo ahora de aquellas penetraciones… Y aunque lucián mas lentas… eran bastante más estimulantes… como si él, hubiese encontrado el mejor modo, de apretar y volver loco, a su contrincante…  
\- Ganon… - Gimió un tanto agudo.  
\- Me gusta cojerte asi… - Le admitió el hombre mientras le halaba el cabello. – Como una perra… - Dijo mientras le lamía el cuello ahora expuesto. - …Pero a la vez… un muchachito bonito… héroe de Hyrule… - Le mordió la oreja. - ¡AHHH! ¡ARRGH! – Una sensación repentina y sumamente excitante le embargó sorpresivamente entonces.  
\- Si… así es… era destino que esto tuviese que pasar… - Le dijo con una energía que quien sabe de donde, había recobrado Link. – Pero apenas esto termine, todo deberá volver a la normalidad y voy a acabar contigo, sin ninguna piedad Ganondorf.  
El hombre mas grande no podía pensar, el apretón y calor que sentía en el pene se lo impedía, de alguna manera, Link le había apretado estimulándole de sobremanera y…  
\- Arrggh… - Exclamó al eyacular dentro de Link.  
\- Puedo hacerte lo que guste, cuando yo quiera… y ahora, es momento de demostrártelo… - Dijo Link mientras eyaculaba de igual manera con tal presión, que llenó la cara de su oponente con su propio líquido.  
Con gran habilidad se levantó de la cama y echó un alto brinco hacia atrás quedando de pie. Con algo de dolor y tambaleo, pero muchas energías y de pie…  
Ganondorf estaba sumamente asombrado…  
Jadeaba y gemía, bastante cansado… y hasta algo débil…  
La fantasía parecía haber terminado…  
…Y ahora era momento, de volver, a donde se habían quedado…

Fin.


End file.
